Second Chances
by MzFreak
Summary: Our favorite couple are now back together. Happy and full of love. But can that last? Sequel to Tears
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances – Part 1 [Poor pencil]

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me? 

--

The school rang with laughter; little children chased each other, laughing merrily. Rory sighed, flipping through a pile of paintings. Smiling to herself, she held up a picture of what was supposed to be herself and another student. Shaking her head, she made her way to two fighting rowdy boys.

"Boys, what is it now?" Rory asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Timmy stole my blue crayon," the dark haired boy wailed, tears streaming down his face.

Kneeling to his eyes level, Rory wiped his tears away. "Timmy, why did you steal his crayon?"

Timmy, a red haired boy with freckles shrugged "I needed it," he whined.

Rory smiled, taking the crayon and breaking it into two. Handing the pieces to the boys, she winked. "There we go."

Ian's mouth widened, showing his missing front tooth "Ms. Gilmore! You not s'posed to do that!"

"Shhh, our little secret okay?"

"Kay," both boys grinned, running off to their crayon drawings.

-

Straightening his red tie, he walked into the intimidating building. Casting grins to secretaries drooling over the young man. Grinning broadly, he made his way through the long hallway, finding his office. Entering the spacious room, he sat comfortably in his leather chair and spun around wildly three times. Part of his morning routine. He laid his eyes on the muffin basket and his lemon tea, things he couldn't live without on a workday and took a muffin gratefully. _Blueberry. _

"Sandy, do I have any messages?" he asked through the black thin phone. 

"Nope, not right now," the sweet voice of an elderly woman filled the room "But your nine o'clock is here."

Tristan looked down to his watch, while chewing the muffin thoughtfully "Sandy, it's nine thirty."

"Yeah well," she woman laughed, "You ask him."

"Send him in," he sighed, gulping down his lemon tea in record time.

A young man with dark jelled hair walked in, his broken down jeans and leather jacket complimented his rebellious good looks. He sat, with a slight frown in the comfortable plush chair, playing with his key chain. Tristan studied him, telling himself forcefully to not judge the man sitting in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he went through a series of pages.

"Jess Mariano?" he asked, looking straight at his new client.

The young man nodded, his eyes looked deeply bored. Coughing slightly, he brought his hands through his dark hair "Yeah, uhh sorry I'm late. Traffic, New York City… well you get the picture."

"I understand Mr. Mariano," Tristan replied, writing down a series of notes.

"Jess is fine," he scowled at 'Mr. Mariano'

"Right, well then, I've been looking through your case and what you've been accused of doing."

"I didn't do it," Jess replied quickly.

"You need more then that to prove your innocence Mr. – Jess. This is a damn serious crime you're accused of."

"I'm very well aware of that," Jess retorted dryly. 

Tristan played with the yellow pencil in front of him, tapping it lightly against his mahogany desk. "Why are you innocent?"

"What?"

"You say you didn't do it right?"

"Huh?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, clearing his throat before speaking "Were you part of that brawl on the night of July twenty seventh, where it resulted in the death of Thomas Brinkley?" 

"No," he answered loudly

"What do you have to prove your innocence?"

"What do you mean?"

Tristan, getting impatient looked to his partner, Robert Reynolds, who had just walked in (damn traffic). Robert, a handsome man with auburn hair and auburn eyes noticed this and talked for him. 

"We need your alibi… your defense… the reason you're innocent."

"Thanks," Jess answered "I think I finally get it," he sarcastically retorted.

"Well, what is it?" Tristan's voice rose with each passing word.

Jess sat back in his chair, drumming his fingers against the arm seat. "July twenty seventh… I was helping my step cousin with her car."

"With her car?" Tristan questioned, writing more notes on the notebook.

"Carburetor."

"If you're bullshitting any of this… do you know the consequences?"

"Why would I bullshit anything? Do you think I want to go to jail?" his patience was thinning.

"Alright, enough," Robert replied, "Is there any way we can contact your step cousin?"

"Yeah, she lives in Staten Island."

"Great, would she mind if we interview her about the twenty seventh?"

"Go ahead and try, I'm really doubting she'll tell you anything though."

"Why the hell not?" Tristan asked "She wants to see you in jail?"

"She doesn't know," Jess coughed "And I don't want her to know."

"Then how do we ask her?"

"You're lawyers, you'll figure something out," Jess smirked, then turned serious "She doesn't… it takes time before she… umm… warms up to anyone. She relies heavily on trust, and she takes a while for her to do that, especially around guys."

Robert nodded, turning his anyone to Jess "Tell me about her."

"She's a school teacher, she teaches the second grade…"

"Her name?" Tristan asked, getting himself prepared to take the name down.

"Lorelai Gilmore, but she goes by Rory."

Snap. 

There goes the pencil.

**Told you the sequel will be up soon. So, how'd I do? Good or Bad? **

**REVIEW!**

****

_- RockerFreak_


	2. Part 2 Ah, don't choke!

Second Chances – Part 2 [Ah, don't choke!]

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me? 

--

"Is there a problem Tristan?" Robert asked, glancing at the blonde abnormally.

Coughing, his cheeks turned light pink and nodded quickly. "Fine," he looked at his snapped pencil, throwing the wooden pieces on the floor.

Jess shrugged at his peculiar behavior "You can reach her at 367-1967."

"Right," Robert straightened the wrinkle on his Armani suit "I'll contact Ms. Gilmore and..."

"Actually," Tristan interrupted "I'll do that Robert."

"But I assumed…"

"You assumed wrong, I'll get in contact with Ms. Gilmore alright?"

Robert nodded obediently. 

-

Rory walked into her apartment, smiling. In her hand, she held a dozen dandy lions, kept in place by a red ribbon. Shaking her head, she placed the yellow flowers on her coffee table and immediately sought for the phone.

"Hello, Marco's Pizza. We do our best to please our customers!"  
  


"Hey Marco," Rory greeted.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore."

"Busy tonight?"

"Like always, the usual?"

"Yup, wait, make that an extra large pizza… I'm having a visitor tonight."

"Right away, talk to you soon Ms. Gilmore."

"Of course."

Rory put the phone back onto its receiver, and as if on cue, a loud knock came from her front door. Hearing slight yelps for help, Rory realized who it was immediately. Opening the door, she smiled at the Asian girl.

"That dog is evil," she stated, glaring at the door from which several dog barks originated.

"I happen to think Missy is a wonderful dog, a wonderful companion."

Lane Kim just huffed, passing by Rory and walking to the living room. Sitting on the loveseat, she picked up the nearest magazine, scanning through it. "When's the pizza coming?" 

"Soon," was Rory's answer "I'm going to change into something more comfortable…"

Lane shrugged and walked around the small, cozy apartment. Looking through her picture frames, she noticed clearly that Rory was close to her mother. She looked at, what Lane assumed was a family portrait. Rory's mother… _'What was her name?… Oh yes Lorelai! _Lorelai stood, grinning broadly for the camera, while the man beside her, sporting a blue cap and plaid shirt grumpily half smiled. Beside him was a young dark haired man, who would have been good looking if only he smiled a little. In Lorelai's arms was a baby… a baby girl. Lane smiled. _What an adorable baby. _Lane continued to look through the apartment, almost immediately, she noticed a cardboard box hidden behind Rory's entertainment center. Curiosity got the best of her and she kneeled down, examining the contents. 

Dust surrounded the rim of the old cardboard box, ignoring the tickling sensation in her nose, Lane's hand closed around, what she guessed to be a picture frame. Wiping the dust away, she noticed Rory, a young Rory with (Lane grinned) a very handsome young man. Both sported the same school uniform, the man's arm was wrapped around her waist; he was smiling, while Rory laughed merrily.

Lane set down the picture frame beside the box, and put her hand in the box once more. This time, she brought out a piece of tattered paper. Lane examined the tear stained letter… _'Dear Mary…'_

"Lane! Come here a minute, I'm having a crisis."

Lane dropped the letter in surprise, scrambling to her feet; she walked quickly toward Rory's room. 

"Yeah?" Lane asked, walking in with a guilty face.

"I can't find my Norbert slippers," Rory frowned.

"No," Lane faked a frown "Not the Norbert slippers…"

"Yes, the Norbert slippers…" Rory muttered, looking in her closet, underneath the bed, under her pillows, behind her desk…

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Ah! The bathroom," Rory grinned, rushing into the bathroom. Moments later, she walked in gingerly, wearing fluffy white rabbit slippers "Found them."

-

Both girls sat cross-legged on Rory's carpet, pizza slices on hand. Lane chewed thoughtfully, thinking back to what she had discovered. Lane was positive that the young man was an ex boyfriend of Rory's… but why was she not aware of him? They had met three years ago, and ever since, both were inseparable. Lane knew about Dean… _That's not Dean; you saw a picture of him remember?_

"Lane, anything wrong?"

"Huh? What?"

Rory laughed, picking all the pepperoni from her pizza slice "You look deep in thought."

"Oh," Lane blushed "I guess I am."

"About what?"

"Well ahh, who's Mary?" Lane asked nervously, her eyes widened, moving toward the coughing woman "Oh my god Rory! Are you choking?"

-

**48 reviews! WOW! When I saw that, my mouth seriously opened in shock. Danishes for all my reviewers. **

**A few questions were brought to my attention, Tristan didn't know about Jess because I simply didn't want Jess on Tears. He he. **

**For lawgirl, I am aware that some of the stuff on the chapter was not accurate. I would have looked it up, but I simply don't have time. I have difficulty finding time to write new chapters, I won't waste the time I have writing to research on what time lawyers see their clients. And you are correct once again; I did write based on what I watch from law related TV shows. I didn't think that would be a problem. **

**Till next time lovelies!**

_- RockerFreak_


	3. Part 3 The Phone Call

Second Chances – Part 3 [The Phone Call]

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me? 

--

Rory set her half eaten pizza slice on the ground, her coughing diminished and she looked to the cardboard box, her eyes clouded with tears. Wiping them quickly, she stood to her feet, making her way to the couch. Sitting on the black couch slowly, she didn't notice Lane copying her movements. Rory held the pillow close to her, hugging tightly. "What did you see?" her voice came out ragged, full of emotion.

"A picture, and a letter."

Rory knew Lane meant well, but anger built up inside her. Lane had no right going through that box. "Did you read the letter?"

Lane shook her head, guiltily looking to her friend "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I know I shouldn't have… but…"

"Curiosity got the best of you," Rory muttered, glancing down to her fingers.

"Yes, but to answer your question, no I didn't read the letter." Lane whispered, playing with her dark rimmed glasses.

"He…" Rory's voice cracked just as he entered her thoughts "Tristan DuGray. And he…" her blue eyes looked to her friend "… was my everything."

Lane inhaled quickly, she had never witnessed Rory cry. Lane admired Rory for one reason; Rory was determined. She never let emotions get in the way of her dreams. She dismissed people who took advantage of her; toyed with her feelings, break her trust. 

"True love?" Lane found her voice.

Rory shrugged "Maybe…"

"And what happened?"

"It ended," Rory answered, a hint of bitterness evident in her soft voice "We even had a tree…" she smiled a little at the memory.

"A tree?"

"Weepy," Rory replied "We would just sit under weepy for hours, just talking… we didn't even have to talk… just being in each other's company…" Rory paused, looking straight at Lane "And… there's not one day where I don't think about him… think about where he is right now… what he's doing… I have no doubt in my mind that he's successful, powerful…"

"What went wrong?" Lane asked carefully.

"His father hated my grandfather, which quickly turned into a dislike of everyone in the Gilmore family…" 

"Oh Rory…" Lane whispered, noticing her dampening blue eyes.

"No," Rory closed her eyes, trapping the tears that threatened to fall "It's okay."

"It's not okay, obviously, you're still affected by this."

"Yeah well, I'll get over it," Rory whispered, biting her lip.

"If it's true love… then maybe…"

"Just forget about it Lane," Rory forced out.

--

She wiped her clammy forehead, breathing in slowly. Why was it so damn hot? Rory opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, almost forcing them shut, hoping sleep would finally arrive.

"Hey." 

_"Hey yourself."_

_"Did I wake you?"_

_"You would wake any normal person when you call at 3:27 in the morning."_

_"I'm sorry," she laughed silently "I couldn't sleep."_

_"So you decided to call me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Ah."_

_"Besides, it's your job."_

_"What's my job?"_

_"Its your job to entertain me when I'm bored."_

_"I'll be sure to remember that."_

_She smiled. _

Rory's eyes shot open, cursing silently. "Damn," she whispered loudly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding her.

-

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 2:35. Groaning, his eyes grazed over the phone number, his fingers tapping against his work desk. Arms wrapped around his chest, a sickening smell filled his nostrils. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he turned toward the grinning girl, forcing himself to smile, he watched as she pouted playfully.

"Baby, when are you going to finish?" her sentence came out high-pitched.

"Not for a while, why don't you go to sleep?" he suggested hopefully.

"Aww but baby," she batted her extra long eyelashes "I want to spend time with you."

Tristan sighed, "Melinda, I'm working."

"You're always working," Melinda huffed "At least go to bed… it's almost three."

"Not until I finish this," he mumbled, brushing her hand off his shoulder.

"Fine, I'm going to bed…" Melinda said, walking away swiftly.

"Good riddance," Tristan mumbled. He didn't need her company, not now. Melinda and Tristan have dated, on and off for six months. Tristan's head found the hard surface of the wood, his eyes still lingered at the phone number. How was he going to call? Where would be find the strength to call? How would he react to hearing her voice once again? He groaned inwardly. Her voice… her sweet voice. Gingerly, he closed his eyes, and just as he had guessed, an image of her face appeared. He opened his eyes, almost immediately. Licking his lips, he remembered her lips, always red and ready to be kissed. He remembered her laugh, music to his ears. He loved her eyes, her best feature. God, he missed her terribly. He had dated after they separated, dated quite a few girls. None came close to her. Not even close. 

Stifling a yawn, he made his way onto the leather couch, lying down slowly. His eyes closed. _Just a few minutes, a few minutes._

_"This is our spot."_

_"Our spot?"_

_"Yes, our spot," she pointed to the weeping willow towering over the and her eyes twinkled "… underneath Weepy."_

His blue eyes opened, bloodshot from lack of sleep. Coughing, he made his way to the kitchen, fetching himself a glass of ice-cold water. Drinking the cold liquid in record time, he blinked hard and looked for the clock. _4:55 already? Must have slept a little longer than I wanted to. _

"Weepy," he whispered, smiling at the name. His eyes landed on the white cordless phone lying on the counter, his hands reached for the device, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

His shaking finger pressed the first number carefully, pushing the white button to its maximum. His shaking voice cracked as he recited each number. "Three… Six… Seven…"

He paused, his eyes widening, not quite believing what he was doing. "OneNineSixSeven."

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"What the hell am I doing?" he mumbled.

"Hello?"

His breath caught in his throat, his heartbeat quickened. Just hearing her voice had that affect on him.  _Nobody _ever affected him the way she did. _Nobody except her._

"Hello?" exhaustion was evident in her soft, sleepy voice. 

"Hello?" she repeated, a little louder.

Tristan continued to breath, low and soft.

"I can hear you breathing…" annoyance filled her voice.

He closed his eyes; the sound of the dial tone filled his ears.

Okay, where did my reviews go? It says 71, but I don't see 71. * Sighs angrily * 

**Lane knows about Rory's past, everything but Tristan. Thought I'd clear that up.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Till next time.**

_- RockerFreak_


	4. Part 4 That smirk

Second Chances – Part 4 [That smirk]

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me? 

--

"I got the weirdest phone call yesterday," Rory interrupted their comfortable silence, biting into her muffin in the process.

"Yeah?" he asked, drinking his coffee quickly "Who was it?"

Rory shrugged "I have no clue. Nobody answered."

Jess Mariano laughed loudly, putting his coffee mug down onto the table "And?"

"It was strange."

"Strange? I get phone calls like those every damn month."

Rory rolled her eyes, eating the remains of her muffin "I don't… people who call me actually have the decency to answer back."

Jess sat back against his chair, smirking knowingly "It was just a phone call Rory, no big deal."

Rory sighed, "You're right," she muttered, taking a sip of her cappuccino. She glanced at Jess secretively. What he didn't know was that the mysterious caller had called her again that morning.

_--_

_- Earlier that morning -_

"I'm late, I'm so late," Rory talked to herself, running around her apartment searching for her black heels. Blow drying her dark hair, she dressed in tight fitting jeans and a navy blue sweater before crawling underneath her bed looking for her matching black purse.

Rory's head shot up in surprise, hearing the shrill noise that was the telephone. Cursing loudly, she rubbed her throbbing head continuously, rushing for the phone.

Rory picked up the cordless phone, knowing who was on the other line. "Jess, I'll be right there… in say five minutes."

"…"

"Hello?" Rory repeated.

"…"

"Jess, stop playing," Rory replied through gritted teeth. She knew, deep inside, that the caller was not Jess. "Fine…" she said, throwing the phone onto her un-made bed.__

_--_

"Hey," Jess coughed "Has anyone called you?"

Rory laughed, "To answer your question Jess, yes. Numerous people call me on a daily basis."

"Never mind," Jess answered incoherently "I'll take that as a no."

"Come on Jess, I was only kidding," Rory grinned slyly.

"I have to tell you something first."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Promise you won't freak out?" Jess asked.

Rory nodded, tearing her napkin to strips in anticipation. 

"Remember a couple of months ago, when I met the Farley brothers?"

Rory threw him a disgusted look "Those nasty, greasy, perverted, revolting…"

  
  
"Yeah, them."

"What about them?"

"I'm a little bit in trouble with the law," Jess finally said, looking at her closely for her reaction. 

"How serious?" Rory asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm being accused of killing somebody," he whispered, looking around the busy coffee shop.

"Along with the Farley's?"

Jess nodded slowly.

"Rory, say something."

Tearing her gaze from the floor, she met his eyes; her hands were shaking, from both anger and nervousness. "Thank you for telling me."

"I didn't want to tell you at first but…"

"What made you change your mind?" Rory didn't care that she interrupted.

"My lawyers told me it would be easier to just tell you since… you are my alibi."

"What do you want me to do?" Rory questioned, twirling the ends of her ponytail.

"My lawyers… they want to talk to you… interview you…"

"Alright."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Rory answered, her voice stern and steady.

"Well here's the number… just ask for Tristan DuGray."

_--_

Rory swallowed the lump in her throat, breathing in heavily. She fumbled with her purse, twisting the leather tightly. Crossing her legs, she sat anxiously, dread in the pit of her stomach. _You're doing this for Jess - remember that. _Running her hand through her long mass of hair, she uncomfortably shifted her position on the leather chair. 

The door creaked open, Rory turned around, turning ghostly white. She let out a loud sigh of relief, smiling thinly at the elder woman. 

"Hello," she replied, walking toward her, water in hand. She handed the cup to Rory, who drank gratefully. 

"Sorry about the wait, Mr. DuGray's not known for his tardiness."

"It's quite alright," Rory whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Well, it shouldn't be long now," the woman replied, smiling brightly "If you need anything…"

Rory nodded absentmindedly. 

Getting to her feet, Rory walked around the spacious office that overlooked the heart of New York City. Her eyes found a platinum silver picture frame, looking around; she picked up the frame tentatively. Her blue eyes met a smiling blonde woman, subconsciously; she felt a pang of jealousy surge through her. The golden haired women smiled brightly, her hair pulled back into a perfect bun. Her eyes were bright, and her arms grasped around Tristan's waist.

"Uh Hum."

Rory jumped, emitting a shocked yelp. Her insides froze, just as the frame that was once enclosed around her fingers dropped to the floor with a thundering crash. Shattered pieces of glass surrounded her surprised body; she closed her eyes before turning around cautiously.  She met eyes with a familiar pair of dark blue. 

"Hello."

Rory cursed silently. 

Damn smirk…

**Hello, how are you all?**

**Thank you all of the feedback. The reviews are so greatly appreciated.**

- RockerFreak


	5. Part 5 Picture Frame

Second Chances – Part 5 [Picture Frame]

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me?

--

That smirk. The infamous DuGray smirk. Rory swallowed, her cheeks flushed a deep red. She met his eyes confidently; her gaze wavered as she looked down at the shattered glass. Inwardly cursing, she crouched down, gently picking the sharp pieces. She forced herself to concentrate on cleaning the mess she caused, forcing herself to ignore his heavy footsteps coming closer. Soon, her nostrils met with his fragrant cologne, shutting her eyes, she took in a deep, deep breath.

"I'm so sorry," Rory muttered softly, continuing to collect the glass.

"It's alright," was his reply, helping her with the clean up. 

Rory felt his eyes on her, uncomfortably, she locked her blue eyes on his, meeting his steady stare. "Ouch," she winced, suddenly looking down at her forefinger. Her eyes widened, staring at the tiny piece of glass imbedded on the tip of her finger.

"Are you alright?" his husky voice asked in a comforting whisper.

"Yes," her face turned pale, she hated the sight of blood, especially her blood. 

"No you're not."

"Yes I am," Rory replied through clenched teeth, carefully pulling the piece of glass from her finger. Blood dripped down her slender finger as Rory frantically sought for a tissue.

Tristan handed her the tissue, smiling slightly. Glancing at the panicking girl wrapping her finger with the soft napkin. "You alright?"

"Yes, how many times do I have repeat myself?"

"Until I believe you."

"I'm really…"

"Yes well, I've been meaning to get that frame changed anyway," Tristan lied uneasily.

Rory nodded, her bleeding finger controlled by the tissue. She discarded the pieces of shard glass and walked to the chair she had been sitting on just minutes ago. She sat, forcing herself to brush the spine tingling feeling she'd always receive when his eyes were on her. Brushing pieces of hair tickling her face, she noticed Tristan seated in the chair across from her, examining her closely.

"You know, if you want, I can just pay for the frame…" Rory blurted, playing with the chain around her neck.

"I don't need it Rory," Tristan replied, resisting the urge to smile at her – still – innocent face.

"It looks expensive."

"I have others."

"Not like those," she argued. 

"Do I look angry?"

"No, but you hide your emotions well."

"Will you just forget about the stupid frame?" Tristan asked.

"Forgotten."

"Broken frame aside, I'd like to ask you some questions about you, your cousin and July twenty seventh…"

"Ask away, Mr. Lawyer man."

--

"So you actually talked to him?"

"Yes mom, for the umpteenth time, I actually talked to him, face to face."

"How'd he look?"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, walking through her apartment in search for her coffee filters.

"What?"

"You're married."

"I can look, can't I?" Lorelai asked, feeding a smiling toddler "What happened?"

"Nothing, we just talked about Jess' case and I left."

"That's it?" 

"Yes," Rory answered.

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am, I was expecting a big emotional reunion… lots of lip action."

"I'm afraid to disappoint you but…"

"Yes well, oh senior mini-me, afraid I have to run… junior mini-me's getting a little stinky for my liking."

Rory laughed "Kiss Emma for me, alright?"

--

"So, did you, did you?" Lane asked merrily, jumping up and down the apartment.

"Did I what?"

"Kiss him?"

"No, I didn't!" Rory answered loudly, burying her head beneath mountains of feather pillows.

"Just a question, don't get so testy."

"I'm sorry," Rory muttered, "I'm all out of coffee filters."

"Why not drink instant coffee?" Lane suggested.

"Hush your mouth, Gilmore's do not drink _instant _coffee," Rory sighed.

"If they're desperate, they do."

"You do have a good point…"

The loud knocking coming from her front door interrupted Rory's sentence. Groaning, she sat up, causing several pillows to fall to the ground. She trudged to the door, opening it cautiously. What she saw made her heart beat relatively faster.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly "And why are you so out of breath?"

--

_He watched her leave his office, a tiny voice inside his head screaming at him, telling him to go after her. His fist tightened into a hard fist, watching her walk away. _

_"Tristan dear, I don't mean to be so nosy… but you seem to have taken a liking to that young woman."_

_Tristan smiled at Sandy, nodding slightly. "You have no idea Sandy."_

_"I think I do," she replied, taking papers in need of photocopying "I know more than you think dear."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Sandy grinned, "What are you standing around for? Go after her, don't let her get away from you again."_

_--_

"Well, I'm waiting," she looked at him expectantly. 

"I'm here…" he panted "… for you."

Rory's eyes widened, looking around her. Quietly, she stepped from her apartment, closing the door behind her as silently as possible. The two stood, awkwardly in front of each other, Rory dissolving the words that came from his mouth. Her heart skipped a beat, though she chose to ignore the familiar feeling.

"No, you're not," Rory answered.

"Yes, yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because Tristan! I've… gotten over it all. Over what happened," Rory said confidently, her steady voice even frightening herself.

"What?"

"I don't need you walking back into my life again. I don't need that."

"You know what Rory," Tristan smirked.

"What Tristan? Please enlighten me," she mumbled dryly.

"You don't know what you need."

"Excuse me?" Rory scoffed, her angry eyes glared.

"And, _I_ know what you need." 

"Oh really? Please tell me."

Tristan inched closer; his lips turned upwards in a tight smile "You need me, as much as I need you," he wanted to sound strong, sure of himself, sure of his sentence. Much to his dismay, his sentence came out as a soft, tender whisper. Who knew one mere sentence would be able to turn this elementary school teacher's world upside down.

**This chapter came out better than I expected. Really, I expected it to come out so crappy that my three-year-old niece could write something better. I've been having problems, big problems that I can't take my mind off. It's just eating me up and it's pissing me off! I thought writing a chapter would make me forget, just for a little while, but alas, stupid brain! **

**Sorry for the mini rant, I'm just so damn pissed off right now. Been that way for about two days. Stupid problem has officially ruined my WHOLE summer (or at least, what's remaining of it).**

**So drop a line (or two), it doesn't even have to be about the chapter or story, just something to cheer me up.**

**Thanks and cookies to all!**

_- RockerFreak_


	6. Part 6 Eleven Roses

Second Chances – Part 6 [Eleven Roses]

Disclaimer: I wish I had some clever, witty disclaimer for you all to read and laugh at, but I have none. What I can say is that I own nothing, though I wish long and hard that I did. 

--

_"You need me, as much as I need you."_

The sentence alone caused a tingling sensation run up her spine, making her unintentionally shiver. She bit her lip, avoiding his longing look. She walked backwards, ever so slowly, until her back came in contact with the cold, hard wall. 

_"I don't need you," _she wanted to scream at him, but the words refused to escape her rosy lips. 

"Just say it," he followed her actions, now standing beside her.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Rory fought to find the right words "I would be lying to you and myself."

"So, you're telling me that you don't need me?" Tristan questioned, his voice unaffected by her sentence.

_"No."_

"Yes," she forced out, stuffing her hands into her pocket to keep them from shaking.

"Why is that?"

"I don't need anybody," she replied, her voice wavered ever so slightly.

"What would happen if I… let's say… kissed you?" he suggested, the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

He now faced her, their faces inches away. Rory felt his hot breathe by her cheek, once again, ignoring the familiar butterflies. She almost screamed, as she witnessed him licking his lips, slowly… deliberately. Swallowing hard, she placed her hands on his firm chest, stopping him from doing what he wished to do. 

"Don't."

"Why not?" he asked huskily.

Rory closed her eyes; his intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, she could feel his slightly unsteady breathing against the palm of her hands "You have a girlfriend."

"That's beside the point." 

"No… it isn't," she forced her voice to co-operate. 

"I'll break up with her."

"You think that would make me happy?" Rory asked, bitterness in her soft voice.

"It would make both of us incredibly happy."

Rory pushed him. Tristan staggered backward, but regained his composure almost immediately. 

"You think you could just walk back into my life? Just like that? Think again DuGray," she hissed, opening the door to her apartment.

Before she could close the door, he held the door open. His strength overpowered hers. Rory glared, annoyed and angry. 

"Leave."

"Ask nicely and maybe I'll think about it."

"You have a case to be working on," Rory replied.

Tristan smirked "I have time to spare."

"Please leave."

"No."

Rory let out a growl "I asked you nicely."

"And I thought about it."

"Goodbye Tristan," she said loudly.

Tristan grinned, "See you later Rory."

-

Rory watched him walk toward the elevators, casting her one more eye-popping gorgeous grin before walking into an open elevator. Fuming silently, Rory slammed the front door shut, meeting Lane's wide eyes.

"That was Tristan?" she blurted out.

"Eavesdropping aren't we?" Rory asked.

"So it was!" Lane grinned, "You didn't tell me he was a model!"

"He isn't."

"He might as well be. Wow." Lane smiled a distant smile "Why didn't you invite him in?"

"I have my reasons," Rory answered, her eyes observed the blank television screen.

"What happened?"

"Don't you have to get home Lane?"

"No, not really."

"I think you do," Rory urged.

"No, I don't. I have lots of time, what happened?"

"He just came by to tell me that he needed to ask me a few more questions about Jess' case," Rory surprised even herself, who knew she could lie so well.

"Is that all?" Lane asked, disappointment written on her face.

"Yes, that's all."

-

The following day, Rory sat comfortably on her desk, watching over the little children coloring their pictures of what they wanted to become when they were older. So far, several students came to her to show her their pictures. Timmy wanted to be an astronaut, Ian wanted to become a clown and April, a silent girl who loved reading books (much like herself) aspired to become a princess when she was older, not just a princess, but also a princess who authored children books. 

"Class, put your crayons down and it's time for lunch."

The school Rory worked at was a small school with far too many students. Because of this, the school enforced a rule. Students must eat lunch at their own classrooms, giving Rory no time for herself. Sighing, she brought out her own lunch (Cherry Danish and coffee). 

"Miss Gilmore."

Rory looked up, surprised to see Timmy's innocent little face looking up at her with his bright blue eyes, his toothless smile making her own lips twitch. What surprised her was what he was holding. 

"Timmy, where did you get those roses?" Rory asked. 

Timmy's grin widened, shrugging.

Rory looked down at the roses Timmy had given her. She counted eleven. Eleven? One rose prevented the bundle from becoming a dozen. Confused, she opened the tiny white envelope attached to the flowers, taking her sweet time.

_I ask for one thing. _

_A kiss._

_Love, _

_T.D._

"Miss Gilmore," Timmy said, in a singsong voice.

"Hmm?" Rory looked up from the note, her eyes landing on the figure standing in the doorway. 

His face. His smirking face. 

And in his hand was the missing twelfth rose.

**Aw, sweet isn't it? **

**Thank you for the kind reviews and suggestions. Thank you gilmoregal1 for the blonde jokes (I'm a brunette BTW lol), and yes, Sarah-Angel1, I am Canadian… from a small town in Ontario. :D**

**Thank you once again, and review.**

**LOL wow, sorry about the little mistake. Didn't notice, it's fixed now. Heh heh. **

_- RockerFreak_


	7. Part 7 Arrogant but Sweet

Second Chances – Part 7 [Arrogant but Sweet]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. 

--

She looked at him, shock and bewilderment apparent on her crimson face. She continued to blush deeply, refusing to meet his piercing eyes. Rory set the eleven delicate roses onto her deep brown, worn out desk, stacking drawings to occupy herself. Still, she felt his gaze on her body, lingering longingly over her figure. Breathing a long, deep breath, she stood to her feet, exiting her oblivious noisy classroom. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at him expectantly.

"How do you know Timmy?" was the first question to escape her pink lips.

"Child of a client of mine," he answered quickly. 

"Well," she started; brushing strands of her hair behind her ears "Explain yourself."

"Explain myself? Are you not the least bit grateful… perhaps maybe even thankful?" he questioned.

"I would be if the circumstances were different," Rory replied, answering his question with complete certainty.

"I should at least receive a thank you. I went through great lengths to do this for you, and Tristan DuGray never…" Tristan said, grinning broadly. 

Rory let out a frustrated cry "Must you be so damn arrogant?" she interrupted. 

"Do you teach your students with that mouth?" he quipped, hiding his smirk.

"I see you haven't changed."

"Of course. I'm still handsome and charming."

"Nope, you haven't changed one bit," she bit her bottom lip.

"It was a joke."

"Yes well, it wasn't very amusing now was it?"

"I thought it was."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

Tristan laughed, "I kid once again Mary, relax."

Rory went rigid at the mention of the name. Her face became emotionless, inwardly trapping the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheek "Thank you… for the flowers."

"Wait," Tristan called, grabbing her elbow, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" she turned her head.

"I think that well – we need to talk. Maybe we should arrange a date… time?"

"I'm sorry," Rory sighed, "I can't."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm busy," she answered immediately.

"I can always tell when you're lying," he said, not buying her so-called excuse.

Rory groaned, her hands glued to her sides "I just feel that we have nothing to talk about."

"And I beg to differ" he argued, "We have plenty of things to talk about."

"No," Rory yelled loudly "There is nothing more to talk about, I've told you all that you need to know about Jess' case."

"This," he whispered harshly "Is not about the Mariano case… it's…" he swallowed "about us."

"What us?" Rory said softly "There is no us… that was seven years ago."

She looked away, refusing to meet his heart-broken eyes, fearful that he would see that same emotion in her own. 

-

She threw her half eaten brownie to the floor, tears falling freely from her sad blue eyes. She forced a little laugh, looking at Lane, feeling a little embarrassed. "I haven't cried in years," she whispered, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"It's okay to cry once in a while," Lane soothed softly, handing her tissue.

"How pathetic is it crying over a guy?" Rory muttered.

"It's not pathetic… at all."

"He thinks he can just waltz back into my life? Just like that?" Rory asked loudly, glaring at the white wall.

"Well, do you want him in your life?"

"What?"

Lane rolled her eyes "Do you?"

"No… of course… what kind of question…" Rory stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Answer," Lane hid her grin.

"No," Rory finally answered, her eyes bore an invisible hole through the floor. 

"Your mom was right," Lane laughed loudly.

"About?"

"You, my friend," Lane directed her licorice toward her friend "Cannot, and I repeat, cannot lie."

"I lie perfectly fine, thank you."

Lane continued to laugh "You can't… oh my sides… oww… no need to get violent," she mumbled, throwing the pillow on the floor.

-

"Lane, can you get that?" Rory called, looking for the chocolate in the freezer.

Lane skipped to the door, her ensemble consisted of pink hot pants and a green boa. Lane opened the door slowly, playing with the tickling feathers. "Yes?" Lane looked up, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Hi," he looked the woman up and down, quirking an eyebrow "Is Rory home by any chance?"

"Yes," Lane said "I'll get her. I'm Lane by the way."

"Tristan… Tristan Du-"

"DuGray," Rory's voice dripped with anger. 

"Yes that's it, slipped my mind," he coughed to hide his chuckle.

"Can you excuse us Lane?"

"Well umm, yes, okay."

-

"Why are you here _again_?"

"I've come to talk."

"Did you not hear or just refused to listen to what I told you earlier today?" Rory asked.

"I simply forgot. Care to enlighten me once again?"

Rory rolled her eyes "I don't want to talk to you. Stop coming here… if you come here once again I'll send Missy after you. Do you not understand yet?"

Tristan shook his head, breathing slowly. 

"Honestly… things cannot go back to where they were seven years ago," Rory answered.

"You have your mind set on this, don't you?"

Rory nodded cautiously.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No."

"Forgive me Mary," he licked his lips, stepping closer to her.

He didn't give her time to respond. His soft lips sought after hers, kissing her delicately. The kiss was soft, feather like. Ever so slowly, Rory hand's raked through his blond hair, bringing him closer.

**Thanks for all of the reviews wow… you guys are wonderful. **

**Tell me what you think so far.**

**Cheers!**

_- RockerFreak_


	8. Part 8 Lane, our savior

Second Chances – Part 8 [Lane, our savior]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. 

--

Bliss.

Was that was she was feeling at that very moment? If it was, it didn't last. Rory opened her eyes, meeting his closed ones. Their lips were still locked in the heated kiss, and she fought with herself to pull away from him. The kiss was broken and both were left gasping for breath. His breathing was hoarse and husky, his lips slightly swollen and red. His eyes bore into hers, and his hands still wrapped around her petite waist. 

Faster then he could say Rory Gilmore, an unfamiliar stinging feeling came to his left cheek. He staggered back, cupping his cheek. He looked at the fuming brunette; suddenly a feeling of dread entered the pit of his stomach. 

"Look, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Rory's hands shook, not quite believing that she, Rory Gilmore had just slapped someone. "Not forgiven."

"Alright," he licked his lips, rubbing his throbbing cheek "I… couldn't help it."

"Tell me why you couldn't… _help it?" _she questioned, crossing her arms.

"Your just so beautiful Mare."

Her reaction was unexpected. He staggered once again, the throbbing pain reappearing on the same cheek. He waited until the pain ceased and looked at Rory, frowning silently. _Whatever I do for this woman… anything… all I get is a damn throbbing cheek _

She watched as her arms hugged her shaking body, her eyes following his masculine form as he retreated into the awaiting elevator. Without one look, he entered the opened compartment. Sighing, her blue eyes dampened as she listened to the door creak open behind her.

"Oh Ror, are you alright?" a voice whispered behind her.

Rory nodded numbly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, blowing strands of her hair from her face. She inhaled and exhaled slowly to keep the tears from falling.

"What are you afraid of?" Lane asked suddenly.

Rory was confused "I'm not afraid of anything," she defended loosely.

"I think you are."

"No… I'm not."

"Tristan is a grown man, his father can't do anything anymore."

"I know that," Rory replied.

"And he's not going to leave you again."

"Shut up," Rory muttered, making her way in the tiny apartment.

The Asian woman followed her, smiling cheekily. _This is going to be way too easy. _

-

Tristan rolled his eyes, holding the phone up to his ear with his shoulder while stirring his hot lemon tea. He yawned as he listened to his clients constant bickering.

"Tristan? Man, are you even listening to me?" the voice on the other line hissed.

"Yes, continue Mr. Mariano," Tristan replied, knowing the term 'Mr. Mariano' aggravated him to no end.

"How are you a lawyer? You're so damn dense." 

"Just because you asked oh no nicely," he said dryly "You have nothing to worry about. We're working hard on the case and we got this."

"You? Working hard on my case? Last I heard, you're too damn busy pursuing my cousin to even care about my damn case."

"How does fifteen years in prison sound to you?"

"And I'm paying you all this fucking money because…"

"I'm one of the best this occupation has to offer," Tristan answered smugly. 

"A cocky lawyer, how surprising." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Confident is more like it, Mr. Mariano."

"Fuck you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Mariano."

"Yeah yeah."

Tristan put the phone down, rubbing his temples gently. Damn migraine. Exhaling loudly, he made his way to the large windows, looking out to the large busy city. Scratching his spiked hair, his mind wandered from the Mariano case to a certain brunette. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he chose to ignore the visitor standing by the opened door. 

"Uh hummm…"

Tristan fought the urge to roll his eyes, probably another dumb secretary asking for a date. Tristan turned around, his eyes widened in shock but he recovered quickly. He nodded his greeting, retreating back to his desk. He sat, rather slowly, onto his large leather chair; leaning back he looked at the woman expectantly.

"Why hello there," he smirked.

She resisted the urge to faint, ignoring his sexy smirk. She held her purse tighter and coughed "Hello," she replied.

"What brings you here?" he quirked an eyebrow, silently amused.

"I was just in the neighborhood… I felt like seeing you"

"Don't I feel special," he took a drink of his tea.

"You should," she took a seat in front of him.

"Well…?"

"How is Jess' case doing?"

"Pretty well, we're fairly confident," he replied.

"How well?"

"_Pretty _well," he replied.

"So well that it wouldn't hurt that one of his two lawyers take a leave of absence for about a week?"

He grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

The woman shrugged, and then grinned back. "What makes you think I have something in my mind? I just asked a simple question."

"To answer your question, maybe."

"Maybe? What kind of answer is that?"

"It's an answer, now continue before I lose my interest. Why are you really here?"

She leaned back against the comfy chair, grinning mischievously. "To help you get back Rory Gilmore of course."

"Ah Lane Kim, _now_ I'm listening."

-

**Hello to my fellow trory worshippers! How are you all? I'm awfully sorry for my tardiness. Writers block really, really sucks. But I'm over it now… I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the next few chapters. * grins innocently ***

**Review lovelies for it is greatly appreciated. **

**Trory action will come soon. Be patient. **

**Cheers!**

_- RockerFreak_


	9. Part 9 Home Sweet Home

Second Chances – Part 9 [Home Sweet Home]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. 

--

Rory looked toward the house, a familiar feeling of belonging filled her body. Inhaling deeply, she walked up the steps… one by one slowly. She was finally home. 

"Rory! You're home… my god it's been awhile!" the elder Gilmore shrieked, hugging her daughter tightly.

Rory smiled at her mother, setting her bags down "It has," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, motioning for her daughter to sit.

"Nothing," she lied quickly "I've just missed this… it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Lorelai grinned, "Yes, it has… but you're here… finally! How about we go to Luke's for some coffee and Danishes."

Rory smiled, nodding eagerly.

-

Tristan set his bags on to the marbled floor, clenching his jaw. He was back. He groaned, walking up the spiral staircase. He punched himself inwardly for giving in to Lane Kim's request so quickly. He opened the door to the eerie room he once called his own. 

"Tristan dear, you're home."

Tristan turned to his mother, forcing a small smile. "Mother, how have you been?" he hugged his mother loosely.

"What brings you to Hartford?" Evelyn DuGray asked, unzipping his duffel bag.

"Mother please, I can unpack myself, and," Tristan sighed " I just felt like going home."

"You're father will be pleased," Evelyn smiled.

"Speaking of father, where is he?"

"He was invited to the Miller's charity golf game at the country club," Evelyn answered, fussing over her son's unruly hair.

"Mom please," Tristan groaned "It's the style."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Dinner will be at six, sharp."

"I know mother, I know."

"I can't wait to tell your father. He's been wanting you to meet Dora Miller for over a year now."

Tristan sighed. _Home sweet home._

-

Rory blinked several times. Not quite believing she was home. It _had _been a while! Sighing into her coffee mug, she sipped longingly, the black liquid soothing her throat.

"Rory, you alright? You've been quiet." Lorelai observed.

Rory nodded "Fine," she replied absentmindedly.

"So, how's Tristan?"

Rory widened, choking slightly in the process. "Excuse me?"

"You've been in contact with him, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"So, how is he?" Lorelai smiled, cradling a sleeping baby.

Rory shrugged "Good, he's doing fine."

"Just fine? Isn't he some big shot lawyer now?"

"Yes mother, Jess' big shot lawyer."

Lorelai grinned, "Honestly, how good does he look?"

Rory laughed, "He looks the same mom, just different."

"You just made absolutely no sense."

"Really?"

Lorelai nodded.

Rory sighed, "He looks more mature now as opposed to when we were in high school."

"Good to hear."

"Mom,." Rory swallowed "Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"Just somewhere I feel I need to be," was her answer.

-

Why had he come? He pondered the question to himself many times, standing in front of the familiar sight. Swallowing hard, he sat underneath the towering tree… the wonderful memories coming back to him. He smiled slightly, reminiscing the wonderful times they would spend with one another underneath this weeping willow. Coughing from his suddenly dry throat, he threw his head back against the rough trunk, resting slightly. He sighed, feeling a cold breeze. His eyes shot open, a realization hitting him immediately. He shouldn't have come. What the hell was wrong with him? He had things to do back in New York City. He had obligations. People relied in him… and here he was in Hartford… holding on to memories, holding onto something that could never be. 

He ran his hand through his hair, quite frustrated with himself. Getting to his feet, he brushed his pants off from grass and dirt and turned toward his car. 

He stopped in his tracks, his icy blue eyes concentrated on the petite brunette stepping from the jeep. 

And slowly, he smiled. 

He simply couldn't help it.

-

First of all, I want to apologize for my absolute tardiness. And yes, I'm sorry yet again for this awful excuse of a chapter. My mind's been drawing an absolute blank. Plus with school and all that nasty stuff… I hardly get any time online. 

Anyway, review and tell me what you think.

MzFreak (Yes, I thought a name change was way overdue.)


	10. Part 10 All Over Again

Second Chances – Part 10 [All Over Again]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. 

--

The smile didn't leave his lips. It couldn't. It wouldn't. Wind tickled his face as he watched her figure saunter to where he stood. Suddenly, he felt his stomach churn… was he just going to stand here? What was he going to say to her? How would he face her? He panicked slightly, but regained his composure as he walked behind the gigantic tree, hiding his masculine form. 

-

Rory stood in front of the tree, hugging herself from the chilly wind. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm her raging emotions. Chewing on her nail, her eyes concentrated on a little part of the tree, as if that very spot hypnotized her. 

-

Tristan closed his eyes, feeling her close by. He turned his head slightly, catching a good view of the Gilmore. He smiled, smirked almost as he caught sight of her. He watched as he attempted to keep herself warm, fighting the urge to walk up to her and do it himself. Groaning silently, he listened as she spoke quietly.

"I must be crazy," he heard her laugh silently "Bloody crazy."

He continued to listen, or at least try to, as he strained to hear more.

"This is strange," she sighed, "I'm talking to a tree… a _tree._"

He almost chuckled, at her tone of voice. She sounded almost… frightened.

He heard her cry of frustration and fought hard to keep his laughter to himself.

"You know what's so weird Weepy… aside from the fact that Rory Gilmore is conversing with a Weeping Willow… aside from that…" he peeked to see that she had now situated herself underneath the tree, laying her back against the trunk "I feel like someone's here… with _us _right now"

Tristan took this as his cue. He emerged from the side of the tree, meeting an exhausted looking Rory, who had her eyes closed as she rested against the trunk. He got to his knees as quietly as possible, making his way toward her. She seemed oblivious of everything, looking very tired and worn out. Licking his lips, he brought his face closer to hers… careful so they wouldn't touch. 

Wetting his lips with his tongue again, he opened his mouth, breathing hard. "Wake up Mary…" he whispered in a sing-song-y voice.

-

Rory jumped, letting out a deafening shriek. Her eyes were now open and wide. She was no longer exhausted, she was wide-awake. She held the ear in which he whispered on, and blushed a deep red. Her eyes settled on his form, crouched down, holding his stomach and his shoulders shook from laughter. 

"Tristan DuGray… you have not matured at all."

He doubled over in laughter, breathing in and out deeply. "Relax Mare, it was just a joke."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Rory asked, her insides turning.

"I could ask the same thing to you, Ms. Gilmore."

"Never mind," she muttered, once again dropping down onto the grass. 

Tristan followed suit, he sat next to her, and both were content by the silence. 

"How's life?"

"Life is good, wonderful actually," Rory answered nonchalantly. 

"Good, mines the same."

"Funny, I don't recall asking you."

"I expect more from you Mare…"

Rory looked over at him with quizzical eyes "I guess being with all those kids has slowly weakened my ability to…"

"Excuses, excuses…" 

"Think all you want, Mr. DuGray."

"Don't you have work?"

Rory glared at the blonde "Don't _you_? What's happening with Jess?"

"How're the little rugrats?" he asked, ignoring her question entirely.

"Answer my question first."

"It's going fine… this," he flashed a smile "Is the face of a confident lawyer."

"I was wondering when it would come out."

"Come again?"  
  


"I was wondering when your egotistical, big-headed, cocky side would come out."

"Because you missed it so, I presume," he grinned again, taking note of her gleeful eyes.

Rory turned her body, so that they faced each other. She smiled slightly, her shaking fingers brushing strands of hair from her face. What was coming over her? She shivered under his agonizingly handsome gaze.

Tristan couldn't help himself. He simply needed her, he needed to be close to her, to touch her, and most importantly, kiss her. And so, being the DuGray that he was, he kissed her. Everyone knows DuGray's get **anything **and **everything **they want. And this DuGray wanted this Gilmore.

-

Rory couldn't control herself; she kissed him back, call it lack of control if you must. Her hands tangled themselves into his already unruly hair, and she opened her mouth just enough to welcome his eager tongue. 

Both pulled back breathlessly, Rory lay on the grass, staring up at his face… his icy blue eyes, his nose… cheeks… then finally, her eyes settled on his swollen lips. Licking her lips, she sought for more. Connecting her lips to his, they kissed once more. Mind-blowing. Passionate. Pulling away once more, she smiled… not necessarily at him, more so to herself. How could she have been so stupid? He made her angry… annoyed… sometimes-even cry. But more importantly, slowly but surely, she was falling in love with him… **all over again. **

-

My goodness… how long has it been? I'm sure you guys don't want to hear excuses, so I'll just go down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. So incredibly sorry for not updating. I'm a bad, bad person. Forgive me * smiles sweetly and offers a cookie *Oh come on, how could you possibly resist a chocolate chip cookie. Chocolate Chip! Tsk tsk. 

Don't worry, I will update faster this time.

_Christmas is coming folks!_

-MzFreak


	11. Part 11 Short and Sweet

Second Chances – Part 11 [Short and Sweet]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

--

Rory let out a content sigh. She blinked continuously, blushing slightly underneath his piercing blue eyes, which were studying her carefully.  She braved all her fears and met his eyes, staring back at him with similar emotions. 

"I think that…" she started to whisper, her throat dry and voice hoarse.

"You think that…" he murmured.

"I want to talk," she told him.

He almost smirked at the cuteness of her voice. She wanted to sound determined and firm, instead she sounded shy and attentive. "Let's talk then."

"How do I begin?" she murmured, mostly to herself.

"Just say it _Mary_."

"I don't know how to say it," she snapped, pressing her lips together. 

"Alright, I'll wait…" he replied, licking his lips.

Rory bit her lip. She was never good at this… never good at expressing her feelings… so openly. 

"Now?"

"No," she answered.

One minute of utter silence passed, the only audible noise was his loud breathing.

"Okay, now?" Tristan asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

Rory flicked his hand away, glaring viciously "Stop trying to annoy me."

"I'm annoying you?"

"Yes, now stop it."

"Well then," he grinned broadly "I apologize wholeheartedly."

"Can we please get serious?" she almost begged, her voice softened "Please?"

"Alright, you want me to get serious?" Tristan asked, watching her under his careful gaze.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

Tristan shifted positions, so that he faced her, full eye contact between the two. He flashed her an incomplete smile, the half smile faltering as he looked at the beautiful woman before him.

"You really want to hear what I have to say?" 

Rory only nodded.

Tristan grinned slightly, taking her left cheek into the palm of his hand. Rory 's whole body tensed, but soon relaxed once she discovered the look on his face. A look of passion, love and gentle caring was what she had noticed in those icy blue eyes. She inhaled deeply, holding her breath as she watched his head dip into the exposed skin in her neck. 

"You… want… to… hear… what… I… think," he whispered in her ear between kisses.

"Just say it," Rory whispered back, fighting the urge to moan.

He stopped his assault on her neck and looked her in the eye. "I love you Rory Gilmore… always have, always will," he licked his drying lips "_I've never stopped._"

Her heart soared; she was feeling an unusual feeling that had never been felt before. Even when they were together years before. "Tristan DuGray," she choked back the tears, embarrassed to be crying. "I've… I've missed you," she let out a lengthy sigh, before capturing hers lips to his unexpected. 

-

Short I know, but I just needed to write that. It was too sweet for me, so sweet I was uncomfortable writing it. 

Anyway, happy reading… and review if you feel like it. 

- MzFreak


	12. Part 12 Together, yet again

Second Chances – Part 12 [Together, yet again]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

---

"And then?"

"And then… we kissed," Rory answered, stuffing a handful of cheddar popcorn into her mouth.

Lorelai jumped in her seat, raspberry licorice dangling from her open mouth. "That is so sickly sweet."

"Sickly sweet?"

"Yes, the only thing missing was the white horse drawn carriage and that little tiny driver thing."

Rory shrugged, her eyes landed on the movie screen just as Maggie Carpenter was proposing to Ike Graham in 'Runaway Bride.' "The little tiny driver thing?"

"Oh, you know… the little driver thing," Lorelai replied, handing her daughter a handful of M&Ms.

Rory rolled her eyes "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Little ol' me? Why?" Lorelai chewed on the chocolate in her mouth thoughtfully "So, now what happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Tristan! Silly girl."

"I don't know," Rory hid her smile.

"Of course you know! What happened after the lip lock?"

Rory looked down into her hands to hide the smile playing on her pink lips. "Well…"

---

Flashback

The kiss soon ended and both were left staring deep into each other's blue eyes, wondering what was to happen next. Tristan watched the woman he couldn't get enough of and inwardly sighed, his eyes then moved toward her swelling lips. Lightly, he kissed them and pulled away quickly. Rory smiled, biting her bottom lip nervously. 

"So…"

"So…" his deep voice was filled with desire.

"What are we now exactly?"

"Whatever you want us to be Mary," was his reply.

"Tristan… I don't think you've ever had a serious, adult conversation before have you?"

"Of course I have, and I meant my answer Mare."

"Which was? Enlighten me again."

"What do you want us to be? To become?"

Rory inhaled deeply, looking past his large form toward the path leading to the parking lot. She could still make a run for it.

End Flashback__

_---_

"You were going to **run**?" Lorelai screeched, unable to hold her laughter.

"For the love of…" Rory sighed, "Let me finish!"

"I'm sorry," Lorelai stopped laughing "But the thought of you just getting up and running from him is pure comedy."

"You have a sick, sick mind. How is that even remotely humorous?"

"As you said, I have a sick, sick mind. Now, continue."

Rory opened her mouth to snap a comeback, but Lorelai intervened.

"I won't interrupt… anymore."

--

Flashback

"Well… I'm waiting."

"Well… be patient. I'm thinking."

"Alright. I'm a patient man."

Rory laughed loudly "You really are funny. You know… if the whole lawyer thing doesn't work out…"

"Har dee har har."

Rory got to her lets-be-serious mode once again. "Repeat your question."

"What?"

"Repeat your question."

"But you already know the question."

"Stop being so damn stubborn!" Rory groaned.

"What is the point of me repeating my question if you are fully aware of what I asked you?"

"**Tristan!"**

"Alright," he laughed, "What do you want us to become Rory?"

Rory smiled, which automatically caused him to do the same. "I want us to be… what we were in high school. Together. Happy. Happily together."

Tristan let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you said that."

"Why?"

"I would have killed if you said otherwise."

Rory grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him roughly.

End Flashback

---

"So… you guys are…?

Rory nodded "Looks like it."

"Thank the stars," Lorelai grinned, throwing kernels toward her daughter playfully. "Now you can be as happy as Lukey and I."

"Correction. Happier."

"Hush, Mrs. Future-DuGray."

"Mom… I'm scared."

Lorelai's expression turned solemn. "Tell me."

Rory shrugged, feeling her eyes dampen with salty tears. "It's stupid."

"Rory… I doubt it."

"I'm just scared because… I love him."

"How is that scary mini-me?"

"I love him mom. I just don't want things to end like it did at Chilton."

"It won't."

"How are you so sure?" the younger Gilmore whispered, playing with her different colored M&Ms.

"You don't have to worry about Mr. DuGray anymore, remember?"

"I guess you're right."

"How does Pretty Woman and a side of Willy Wonka sound?"

"Delicious."

**Whoooaaaa… that was long. **

Hello, how are you all? Remember me? Oooh… of course you do. The one who gives out imaginary chocolate chip cookies? ****

Review my pretties and I shall give you a treat.

* hands you a cookie *


	13. Part 13 It doesn't matter

Second Chances – Part 13 [It doesn't matter]

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bleh._

"This is nice."

"Very," Rory murmured, her eyes never once looking away from the television screen.

"Is it weird that I find Richard Gere undeniably attractive?"

"Nope, he's a very handsome man for his age."

Lorelai grinned and handed her daughter a steaming cup of coffee. "We've watched this movie five times the past ten hours."

Rory shrugged "But we can't help it. There's just something about…"

"Richard Gere… that you can't help but…"

"Just gaze dreamily while he…"

Lorelai smiled "Continues to sweep Julia off of her feet."

Rory laughed and inhaled the scent of the steaming black liquid. She let out a content sigh as she rested her head against a throw pillow. "I'm having fun."

"Of course. You're with Lorelai."

Rory opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by loud knocking from the font door. Rory pouted and looked to her mother… the elder Gilmore cast the younger Gilmore a look of pure astonishment and shock.

"You're expecting me to answer the door?"

"Well…" Rory reasoned, "You _are _technically closer to the door. And… I'm just so comfortable."

"But it's your boyfriend," Lorelai retorted, glancing at the flashy sports car parked outside.

Rory grinned "Well alright… If you insist on being a lazy bum, I'll answer it."

Rory stood from her comfortable nest of pillows and blankets and walked, rather slowly to the front door, she opened the wooden door and jumped into the awaiting arms of the visitor. She inhaled his scent, a mixture of expensive brand name perfume and aftershave… it nearly intoxicated her. She hugged him tightly, and grinned once he hugged back. Rory rested her head on his firm chest, both just stood… in the doorway… with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Shame on you," Lorelai emerged from the living room, a large knitted quilt covering her body "For disturbing our Richard Gere day."

Tristan eyed Lorelai with a look of pure amazement on his face. The woman had not changed… in the least bit. He grinned "Richard Gere?" he turned to Rory "Care to explain Mary?"

"Mom has an enormously large crush on Richard Gere."

"_Mom_ has a crush on Richard Gere? You should have seen the way Rory looked at Mr. Gere… her eyes were filled with lust and pure passion every time Mr. Gere was on the television screen."

"My my Mary, should I be jealous?"

"We've been watching him all day… from American Gigolo to Pretty Woman to Runaway Bride." Rory chose to ignore his last comment.

"Oh, you can't forget about Chicago."

Rory grinned "And Chicago."

Tristan merely smirked. He wrapped his arm around Rory's slender waist, kissing her temple affectionately. "I brought food. It's outside sitting in the patio swing."

Lorelai jumped up and ran outside, dropping the blanket that once covered her body on to the floor. Rory smiled and looked up at her boyfriend. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his awaiting lips. He had missed her… so much… and was not just going to settle for a tiny butterfly kiss. He deepened her intended innocent kiss by pulling her delicate frame closer to his. He smiled despite their locked lips as he felt her respond to the kiss. Just as his silky tongue teased her bottom lip, a loud cough was heard from behind the couple.

Rory groaned lightly and looked at her mother. She held a large box of pizza on one hand while on the other stood two extra large coffee's fresh from Luke's. She laughed and kissed him thankfully. Lorelai eyed Tristan carefully, and walked past him into the house.

"Glad to see you haven't changed Bible Boy," Lorelai commented, sighing into her liquid obsession.

--

"What did Lorelai mean?" Tristan looked to his girlfriend several hours later, mulling over what Lorelai had said to him.

Rory closed her eyes, her head rested on his chest as they lay on Rory's bed. "You mean when she said that you haven't changed?"

He nodded, bringing her closer. "Yeah, what did you think she meant by it?"

Rory opened her eyes and smiled "It wasn't a bad thing if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh I'm not..."

"Right."

He grinned boyishly. Rory couldn't help but grin back… nothing had changed between them. Despite not seeing each other for almost a decade, there was no tension and no past ill feelings that resulted from the break up were reawakened.

"I have a question to ask you."

Tristan looked at his girlfriend oddly. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this question of yours?"

Rory shrugged "It's not bad, I promise," she whispered, playing with his head of hair.

"Alright."

"When you left for North Carolina, we promised each other that we'd stay in touch. That never happened Tristan… and," Rory sighed, "Well… why didn't we?"

"Why didn't we what?" Rory sensed him become unusually rigid "Why didn't we keep in touch? I don't know Rory… you tell me," the bitterness in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Rory's eyes widened, she sat up from her comfortable position in his arms and glared at the man laying down, his indescribable eyes met hers. "Tristan, it was just a simple question and now you're getting mad at me."

"I'm not getting mad…" he groaned in frustration "I'm sorry, what I said came out harsh."

Rory nodded, accepting his apology. "I wanted to talk to you… to get in touch with you… but I was so scared Tristan," she spoke truthfully, her voice wavering "I didn't know what to say to you… and I practically convinced myself that I'd contact you. But I kept putting it off… I kept making excuses to myself that would result in me not contacting you."

"Hey," he whispered delicately, his lips catching her own. "All of that doesn't matter anymore."

Rory smiled sadly, kissing him once more. _I've missed him so much. _

---

Hellooo… I know, it's been what? Months and months. And I _deeply _apologize for the extremely long wait. I've just been _really _preoccupied… and stressed. But let me assure you, I will try and update sooner and more efficiently. I intend on finishing this story and my other one as well. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you've all been marvelous for reading, commenting and even putting up with my stupid rants and lack of updates. I love you all. :D


End file.
